1. Field
The present invention relates to display technologies and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal device, a method and a storage medium for displaying captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality (AR) technology enables for superimposing various information on a captured image. For example, the positions of communication terminals located around a given communication terminal are displayed in a background image using the AR technology. Attributes of users using other communication terminals and information related to compatibility between users can also be displayed (e.g., patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2012-221330
Information on users using other communication terminals is displayed in a background image. It is therefore revealed where in the neighborhood of the communication terminal other users are found and which users are located in an easy-to-understand manner. However, the related-art display technology does not display sufficient information related to whether communication between communication terminals is enabled or information on communication quality, i.e., information dependent on the environment around the communication terminal.